


Cosy Holiday

by requiescat147



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiescat147/pseuds/requiescat147
Summary: the day after Mark’s second World Championship title, Neil wakes him up with a nice present and then they leave for their cosy holiday in the Scottish highlands.Dedicated to nqpoleon and iteamhelena, for suffering with me through this rough and intense Selbertson phase. May this help our hearts!





	1. 1

Mark was sleeping in late. The sun was already shining through the curtains of his hotel room in Sheffield. It has been a long night, clearly taking a toll on him. He realized that when he got up to go to the bathroom. He felt dizzy and slightly nauseous; might have been one too many beers last night. He stared into the mirror – his second world championship title – wow. He could barely wrap his mind around the fact that he had come through as a winner a second time. While washing his face, the hotel room door cracked and opened. Mark paused to listen to the light footstep walking past the bathroom door, stopping short as the bed came in sight. Instantly he knew who it was. He would never not recognise his soft, elegant walk, barely making a noise if he didn’t want to. The door opened and there he stood. With his blond perfect hair, slender body and those eyes, those eyes would be branded into his mind for all time.

“Good morning, drunkhead” he grinned.

“Ahh come on, it wasn’t that bad!” Mark groaned. Though the headache kicking in told a different story. He winced at the pain

Neil walked up to him and took him in his arms.

“No, Hun, it wasn’t! It was a wonderful night! And you know, I love it when you dance on the table with your cue and sing along to worst 80s song that exist!” Neil muttered softly. He didn’t want to give the headache any more chance to torment his boyfriend. He felt Mark’s arm close around him, his weight against him. After a moment he softly let go of Mark. Looking into those wonderful blue eyes.

“You should get rid of that alcohol smell though, darling!” he smirked

Mark rolled his eyes and let go off him.

“How come you’re so fit and handsome already, anyway? You drank at least as much as I did! …. And didn’t you also have a cigarette?!” Mark complained jokingly while he undressed himself to take a shower. Neil watched him fumble with the buttons of his shirt.

“May I help you?” he walked over and unbuttoned Marks shirt. He pulled it off, running his fingers over his soft skin. Touching the muscles on his arms and stomach. Brushing over his breast and tracing down to his hips, starting to unbuckle his belt. Mark closed his eyes to the soft touch of his boyfriend’s hands. He could feel Neil’s warm breath on his neck. The pants were open and Neil’s hands traced down to his bum. Soft lips on his neck now. Mark could feel himself getting excited. And they always say that sex is the best medication for headache, right! Neil pull him closer, heavily breathing now… All of a sudden, Neil smacked his ass, pulling away laughing

“Off with you under the cold shower, darling!”

“Ohhh you little teaser, you will regret this!”

Mark pulled down his underwear in an obviously played sour manner.

“See, what you’re missing out on right now!” and with that he turned and got into the shower, pulled the curtain to block Neil’s view. He was just laughing. And having his boyfriend be so happy about how he just teased him, Mark could not hold it back anymore and joined into the laughter.

“Oh and to come back to your question,” Neil innocently grinned at his reflection in the mirror, even though Mark couldn’t see him, “that must be the one more year of experience in partying that I have, which made the difference!” Mark grinned and rolled his eyes behind the curtain, “and I might have had one cigarette but just because John was so persistent about it!”

“Yeah sure, he probably shoved it between your lovely lips”

“oh, he most certainly did!” Neil replied with a grin. “oh and I got you something, my sleeping beauty!” he announced while leaving for the bathroom.

Mark’s surprised answer was lost between the splashing of water and the door, which Neil had kindly closed behind him.

Several minutes later, Mark came out of the bathroom, still wet and only a towel wrapped around his lower body. Neil was sitting on the ground, petting their – in Mark opinion Neil’s – dog. He looked up, when his love walked out. The wet hair clinging to his head, the skin still shining from the water. He could barely take his eyes him. He felt slight disappointment when his eyes wandered down to where the towel covered Mark up. Mark was a bit nervous and super excited for the present, tipping from one foot to the other, clapping his hands.

“shooooooooooow meeee!” he squealed.

Neil had to laugh. Wasn’t he adorable? Like a child, so happy about getting a present. That was one of the reasons he loved that man so much. Nothing, literally nothing would ever get the child out of him. And he loved that. And they were pretty alike when it came to that.

Neil jokingly pointed at the dog. Mark stopped clapping his hands for a moment.

“NO NOO! That was a joke!” Neil laughed.

Sometimes the Jester did not have too much humour. Neil got up and walked over the couch and pulled out a small envelope from his backpack and handed it to him. Mark opened and starred in awe at it.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Sure! You deserve that after yesterday!”

“That’s so amazing. Thank you!” he went over and kissed his boyfriend. It was a soft and still demanding kiss. Galvanic even, because Neil could feel Mark’s excitement. He had gotten him tickets for the next Leicester City F.C. match. He had bought them long before it was clear that Mark would make it into the final. But in either case it would have been something to either reward or console him with. Mark had wrapped his arms around Neil, who rested his against Mark’s hips. Their kiss was intimate, loving. Mark’s wet naked skin, pressed against Neil’s shirt and they were aware of every inch that their bodies touched. Within seconds they were lying on the bed. Mark on top of Neil, who had to smirk in between kisses. Mark graced his neck, ear and breast with his lips, kissing every inch of skin the shirt would reveal. Neil closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch and the feelings his boyfriend gave him. Ultimately aware of Mark’s strong thighs against his hips, his weight on top of his lower body, his hand in his hair, his lips on his neck, the hot and fast breath against his skin, … he moaned a bit. And started to smile. Reaching up to pull Mark down against his chest.

“I love you so much!” he whispered in Mark’s ear, “you are the best thing that ever happened to me!”

Mark smiled and enjoyed Neil’s slender fingers tracing up and down his back.

“We have to get our plane. We really shouldn’t miss that one” Neil said in a low tone after a while, still tracing his fingers up and down Mark’s back, occasionally kissing his cheek. Mark pulled his arms tighter around Neil and turned him around, Neil on top now, pinning him against his naked breast.

“Nooooooo. But it is so nice right now! I don’t want to let go off you!” he moaned.

Neil laughed. He felt the same way. The warm feeling in his guts that Mark’s touch always creates was very enjoyable.

“I know, Hun! But in our cottage we will have plenty of time together. Alone. and we can lay around like this for hours. And I am telling you, I am looking so forward to this!” he reasoned.

Mark smiled and nodded, slowly loosening his grip on Neil. He pulled himself up, resting on his hands for a minute, bowing down one more time and put his lips against Mark’s. They were so soft and gosh did he love the smell of his skin. Neil finally got up and walked back into the bathroom. Mark’s eyes followed him. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that this man shared a bed with him and told him that he was in love. That was one of those moments. A faint smile crossed his face as he watched the blond head vanish around the corner. He got up and pulled out his jeans and shirts and got dressed.

They left the hotel, holding hands and Neil carrying a lot of his stuff. He obviously had enough time to take care of his stuff and now helped his boyfriend, being the caring man that he was. In the cab they sat in the back, close together, Neil resting his head against Mark’s shoulder. They passed the Crucible. What a tournament this has been. He remembered looking up once from the table and up to where the family members could watch. Neil stood there and followed every second of the match. That feeling it gave him to see him up there, knowing he supported him so much. They were rivals on the table still. Even though he hadn’t felt pressured too much during the match – he never trailed Ding and always had a lead of at least 2 frames – the presence of Neil had made him push himself even harder. What a night it has been. After all the celebrating in the Crucible, the press, the interviews, he had been looking forward to get to his dressing room, just to have a little bit of silence around him and let the victory sink in. When he entered, Neil was already there. Mark remembered running and jumping onto him with so much momentum, they fell over and onto the couch. Both laughing so hard. He could see how proud Neil was of him and he laughed even more. It was a wonderful moment. So much joy and happiness. He found it impressive how honestly happy Neil was for him and he loved him even more for that. The kiss that they shared after this moment was unbelievably magical. Mark got goosebumps just remembering it in the cab. Neil, having stroked Mark’s arm with his fingers, looked up.

“Are you cold? You can have my jacket, dear!” and dropped the jacket over Marks lap.

He had to smile. So caring and attentive. He turned his head and kissed Neil on his hair, it was all he could reach without having to disturb Neil’s position of resting his head against his shoulder. They reached the airport and had to let go off each other. It’s always the hard part after such a long tournament. Sure, they stayed in the same hotel and most of time slept in the same room and double bed. But with the tension of the sessions ahead, there never was much time for cuddling and endearment. At least not in such a relaxed way. Neil payed the driver and they headed of the security control.

“I already checked us in, while you were still asleep, my sleeping beauty!” Neil exclaimed while walking through the entrance. It wasn’t really crowded and they got through the security control rather quickly. There was still some time left to stroll through the duty free section. Neil running off because he had found a magazine corner with plenty of vegan magazines. Mark walked around the perfume section, wondering which one he would choose next. Though ‘only the brave’ was still his all-time favourite, it might be time for a change. He tried out a few.

Neil hadn’t left the magazine corner when Mark found him there half an hour later. There were a few people standing around them and Neil leaned closer to Mark, whispering

“gosh, someone has overdone it abit with perfume here, don….” He stopped midsentence, looked more closely at Mark and leaned even closer.

“is that you??” he exclaimed slightly shocked and yet amused.

“I might have tried out one or two perfumes over there, yes! But I put them all on those paper stripes!” he held up the stripes, his eyebrows raised in the way that should probably mock Neil a little back.

“And then you decided to empty a whole bottle of … I don’t even know what that is, over your head?!” Neil laughed.

Mark turned around, walking over to the book section.

“I actually wanted your opinion which of those two perfumes are the better. But OKAY!” he said while walking away. The perfume stank stayed nevertheless.

Neil fought back a laugh. How adorable he was, when he got a bit grumpy. Dropping his three vegan magazines back on the pile, he walked after him. Mark had paused in front of the Thriller section – no surprise really. Neil walked up and wrapped his arm around Mark from behind, rested his chin on Mark’s shoulder. Trying not to breathe, he whispered in Mark’s ear.

“You could bathe in perfume and I’d still love you and be with you!”

Mark rolled his eyes.

“Stop making fun of me and breathe!” he had recognised the fact that Neil had sounded rather breathless while saying this. Neil, starting to cough and laugh at the same time, couldn’t get around another comment.

“No but seriously, the smell is good but might be a bit intense! So maybe one pump the next time? Which perfume was it, my dear?”

“Sauvage from Dior!”

“Excellent choice! Should we go and pick it up? Your Only the Brave is almost empty anyway, right?!”

They went and got the perfume, Mark being back on top with his mood. Neil sometimes had to bury his nose in his light scarf to relieve his nose for a bit. The things you do for love, he thought.

It was nearly time to board their plane but not before Neil had bought his vegan cooking magazines. They needed some new ideas for their meals and he was determined to enchant his boyfriend with his cooking skills. Not that he didn’t know them, but he wanted to spoil him for the following days.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> less fluff...more sexual tension ^^  
> also much shorter ^^

They got onto the plane to fly to Aberdeen. Neil got the window seat, he always got the window seat; he loved looking out over the clouds so much. Neil bent down to pat the little dog on the back, Feddie was already sleeping between his feet. What a hassle it has been to get him on the plane but Neil had managed nevertheless. And Neil would probably have walked him up to Scotland if they hadn’t allowed him on the plane. Mark had just rolled his eyes at Neil, when he talked for ages to the responsible person of the airplane company. Between his match sessions!!! But he was happy like a small kid when he finally got the confirmation email, that everything was now sorted out and they could get Freddie on the plane with them. They just had to buy Business tickets. Sure, since those cost next to nothing they of course did that!

Mark put his hand on Neil’s thigh, feeling the muscle under the fabric. He leaned over and kissed him. How he loved kissing him. They had been together for so long but kissing, such an innocent gesture between lovers, meant so much. The flight was pleasant enough in business class and Mark slept most of it – he definitely had to catch up on that after the last night. It was 6pm when they landed and got their car. Neil’s cottage was another hour up from Aberdeen, near Portsoy. Mark loved it there. No people, just the two of them and their cosy little home. Neil had bought the place a while back and now had a landlady look after it when they weren’t there. Nice old lady who understood that they valued their alone time quite a lot and only came over once most of the time to bring cake. Vegan, of course, she always insists. Mark doubted that every single time – he liked the cakes. And as good as normal vegan food is, vegan cake was a different kind of story in his opinion. Mark drove and had to start smiling at the thought of his old big armchair that stood in the big living room with the tiled stove. He was so looking forward to sit in it again and just read for hours.

“Gosh, I am glad when we get there!” Neil moaned after a long time of silence in the car. If you could call it silence with the loud breathing of the dog sleeping on Neil’s lap.

“Me too. I can’t wait to finally lay on the couch with you!”

They got there and the cottage was already filled with warmth. The lovely landlady had prepared for them to come. The ‘vegan’ cake on the kitchen table, the tea water read to be put on the stove. They dropped their baggage and pull off their warm jackets. May in Scotland was never a warm adventure, and yet the cosier it was for them. Mark prepared the tea, while Neil put up Freddie’s bed, walking off with it.

“Where are you going to do with this?” Mark exclaimed. Neil turned on the heel, a wide slightly guilty grin on his face.

“Putting into the bedroom?!”

“Neil! We talked about this! I can’t fall asleep with his loud breathing!” Mark stated, for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Uhm…Yeah, well I thought because we’re on holidy, we could make an exception?” He put on his puppy face.

“No No No! you know exactly that I can’t say no when you do put on that face!” 

Mark complained, slightly annoyed, turning away and back to the tea which has been in the hot water for way too long now. Neil took that as hidden acceptance for the dog bed in the bedroom and quickly left through the door. A little while later he came back down and walked up to Mark who was still busy with something minor in the kitchen.

“I just had an idea!” Neil whispered into Mark’s ear, standing only millimetres behind him. Mark could feel goosebumps running up his neck as he felt his boyfriend’s breath against his skin.

“Oh yeah?!” he turned around, put his hands on Neil’s bum and pulled him against him. Neil nagged on his lower lip and raised his left eyebrow. Neil cupped Mark’s face and kissed him. It was an intense kiss, demanding, full of energy, with a taste of what was to come and Mark returned it with just as much passion. Soon they were kissing each other’s neck, lips tracing each other faces. Neil could feel his boyfriend getting excited. He started unbuttoning his shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath. Could feel how Mark’s ripcage went up and down faster. He tried to touch every inch of the beloved skin. Mark pulled Neil’s shirt over his hand. They paused for a second, looking into each other’s eyes, a small grin on their faces. Upper bodies pressed naked against each other. Mark’s hand went from his back down under his pants, never losing touch with Neil’s skin, getting a firm grip on Neil’s bum, pulling him even closer to him. Neil moaned into Mark’s neck, he just softly bit him there. Mark could feel the excitement in his whole body. And he could feel Neil’s as well. He pushed Neil gently against the fridge, breaking slightly away from him, wandering down his chest, his stomach; his lips and tongue doing their work. He pulled down his boyfriend’s pants in a rush. He could see Neil’s hard penis through his underwear. He grinned. He leaned in closer and let Neil feel his hot breath against his genitals. He moaned. Mark ran his hand up Neil’s thighs, finding a way between the tight fabric and the skin, stopping short before they could get to the critical area. He remembered Neil teasing him this morning and he would take a little revenge for that. He could feel Neil shake a little at the anticipation that he would touch him soon in all the right places. Mark stood up slowly again, his body as close to Neil’s as it could be, he pressed his lower body hard against Neil’s. He moaned. Mark’s cold fingers slightly scratched Neil’s neck and he kissed him. It was a very sexual kiss, with so much energy behind it, Neil could barely keep himself together; he put his arms around Mark and dug his nails into his back. He pushed Mark into the direction of the living room, never breaking the kiss or the intense body contact they shared. When they finally reached the couch, Neil push Mark down, fumbling with his belt and finally pulling down his trousers. And because he could barely wait for it, the underwear was gone within seconds as well. Mark’s hard penis was out in the open and Neil could feel how aroused the look made him. He leaned down and started kissing and licking the skin around his cock. Mark was constantly moaning now, totally forgetting that he originally wanted to take a little revenge for the morning tease. Mark felt the lips and tongue grace his skin down there, and then suddenly but finally he could feel the tongue moving up to the tip of his penis. Slowly, painfully slowly but still so exciting, reaching the tip, but only for a little while, and Mark moaned a little louder. Neil took his time, only running his tongue on the side of the penis, his hand busy with Mark’s balls. He finally put his lips together and placed on the tip of his, penis, it was hard, he could feel the pulse. He slowly let it slide into his mouth, Mark left out a gasp. Neil worked wonders with his tongue, lips and hand, Mark nearly forgot how to breathe. He groaned loudly. He suddenly pulled Neil up to his face, placing a wild kiss on his mouth. Breathless; his hand down in Neil’s underwear, his hand closing around Neil’s hard cock. Neil lay on top of him, with closed eyes, enjoying his boyfriend’d touch. Mark could feel his weight, he his heavy breathing. He warped his legs around him, rolled him to the side and then on top of Neil. He pulled down Neil’s underwear and suddenly they were both completely naked and every inch of their body touched each other. Every. Single inch. Both their hard penises between them …

Mark woke up an hour later, cuddled in Neil’s arms, covered with the couch blankets, both still naked. Neil was still asleep. With his head rested on top of his chest, Mark let the past weeks wander through his mind again. How good it felt to let go off it all for a while, during those ecstatic moments he and his boyfriend just shared. He could relax completely in his presence, his touch delivering him a sense of security. He closed his eyes again, Neil’s regular breathing helping him back to sleep.


End file.
